


玩具小兵和林中楼梯

by GiftigerWein



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Based on a Creepypasta, M/M, Toy Soldiers - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiftigerWein/pseuds/GiftigerWein
Summary: 永恒的勋章和甘甜的天国
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	玩具小兵和林中楼梯

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kids who lost in the forests](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kids+who+lost+in+the+forests).



玩具士兵 the patriot

“你好啊，来当本大爷的敌人吧！”

小伊万被这微弱的语声吓了一大跳，差点想爬到桌子底下躲起来，但是定睛一看，是他收到的那套礼物玩具兵模型中的一个在对他说话。

那个小兵全身滑稽的橙红色，正开心地咧嘴对他笑着。

“那，要怎么玩呢？”虽然有点害怕，但更想要玩伴的伊万让自己平静下来。

“这简单，你当白方，本大爷是红方，从这一刻起，红对白正式宣战。”

玩具枪打不出子弹，玩具手榴弹也不会爆炸，但这场战争非常激烈。这个玩具兵的统筹能力不是开玩笑的，只看过一部战争非纪实片还听不懂大半词汇的伊万当然敌不过。就算用书本和纸盒搭成废墟进行迂回政策也不行，伊万这方的白色小兵倒得一地都是。他输了。

“胜利！！！！！”

虽然自己输了但他却好开心，把红色小兵捧在手心高高地举起来。得到伟大胜利的统帅哈哈大笑。

“……啊！对不起……”伊万沮丧而小心翼翼地把它放在桌面上。“怎么了？难道你不愿为本大爷庆祝？”玩具兵表现出不解。

“被捧得太高了，又被我捏住，你会感到害怕吧…对不起。”男孩垂下头。

“瞎说什么呢！”毫无畏惧的小兵拉住伊万的手指，让它自己被整只手包起来。“要学会面对恐惧，能打胜仗的本大爷才不是那种会被巨人吓倒的货色。哼！打起精神来，新兵！我们还会再经历无数次战役！不许自暴自弃。说不定你也能打败红方呢。”

伊万笑了。他把脸颊贴近蹭蹭小兵，虽然被后者抱怨着拿枪杆戳了好几下。

“勇气是人类最高贵的品质。”它想了想，指指自己，又指指伊万的鼻尖。“对玩具，对真人都是。”它告诉他。

它叫基尔伯特.贝什米特。高贵的姓名。玩具小兵得意洋洋地宣称。

那时小男孩的眼睛饱含着紫水晶般的光芒，温柔但不软弱，它向着这美好之物发誓，那将会成为它治下最骄傲的帝国。

————————————————————

时光荏苒，即使是和玩具兵之间的战役也在升级。更不用提他俩一起研读过的军事或历史书籍，一起看过的电影和纪实纪录片。他们都是彼此秘密的朋友。最好的朋友。他甚至偷偷带它去了靶场，好好过了一把瘾。

伊万发动了一次奇袭。那桶沙子掩埋了大半红方兵力。白方大胜。

“你出师了，中尉。”陷在沙子和一点油做的陷阱里的玩具兵向他敬礼。“你终于也要真正成为军人了啊，给本大爷赚几个勋章回来！或者多买几套模型，本大爷想要伊尔-2，还有虎式……”

男孩，现在是青年笑得眼睛弯弯。他已经长得很高了。

“基尔伯特。”

“什么？”

“……拥抱我吧。和平年代可能没有勋章，但我努力。谢谢你。”

他弯下腰，感觉到那塑料触碰他额头的感觉。玩具兵用力抱紧他。

他不想离开它。基尔伯特教给他很多东西。

他把玩具兵拎出来，用纸巾擦干净油渍。接着他开始收拾战场。红色小兵还在喋喋不休地总结经验。

伊万去了厨房，转身回来把玩具兵按到桌面上，圆规尖端扎进了基尔伯特的心脏位置。小人敲着，摇晃着铁杆，动弹不得。接下来另一把从两腿之间贯穿到头顶。

他像挑一只虫子般挑起它，在菜板上切碎，扔到隔水的锅里熔化。

他用它做了个圆圆的，纽扣般的东西。

“小基尔。是你授予我勇气。你是我的勋章。”伊万吻着这个徽章。

—————————————————————

伊万.布拉金斯基准将的功勋很高，还有许多出于保密原因不能透露但却实打实的荣誉，在各种演习和反恐行动中也第一名。在他的合照，肖像式个人照中，总是戴着一个额外的红纽扣式的东西。人们聊起来，总说是护身符。现在黑市上卖的都是仿品，更大的可能性正品是跟随他一起葬身战地。（就连他自己也说那是他的勇气，他的胆量。不该分开视之）不过仿品中有很多也做出工艺品的水准，可以买来当做小礼物赠送。价格在十卢布以上就不划算，请小心。

End.

林中楼梯

基尔伯特和伊万交往第五年，他刚好做了搜救队的志愿者。就有点辛苦，必须随叫随到。他告诉他的男友，但报酬很不错，还能跋山涉水玩，救人又是很有成就感的活儿。伊万拼命点头赞同。

“那，我在网络上看到的林中楼梯的怪谈，是真的吗？”他某天在健身房门口接基尔伯特时，突然提起。

基尔伯特边走左手边搓着刚洗完还没干透的白色短发，想了想。水珠乱甩。

“本大爷真的上去过一次。当然，就两阶。然后想着必须继续找那个小男孩就没往上走了。真可惜。责任感挺重要但挺碍事的。当然，无畏的基尔伯特居然怂了。你尽可能这么说。”他大笑不止。

“是真的？”

“是真的。还和领队恶狠狠打了一架。他说不想干就走人。离那东西远点。才不信呐，就莫名其妙摆个楼梯在林中，肯定是哪个行为艺术家的恶作剧。但是那么格格不入的东西确实吸引人，强磁铁似的。”

“唔。”  
基尔伯特发觉伊万有点拎不动油画器材包和衣物了，于是帮他接过来一部分。东西太多。

“谢谢。但被小基尔讲得好平淡啊……我们应该相信奇迹。”伊万静静地说。

“你就爱信这个。”他踮起脚尖吻那个大鼻子。

那不是什么普通的行为艺术。他没有告诉伊万，他当时在树上做下记号，后来原路返回，那里还有几棵长得过密的枞树，楼梯不知去向。基尔伯特起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，但并不那么害怕。相反他为传说和精怪并未死去而兴奋。

但他可不能告诉蠢熊。说了过后，他的萨提尔*说不定会被丛林重新吸引而犯思乡病。伊万确实是个更适合乡下生活的家伙。他随时可能想搬家。蠢熊确实应该在荒野，但基尔伯特还想多玩玩游戏多看几场电影。他留恋城市。

——————————————————

「我带肥啾去散个步，安心吧。」

看着手机屏幕上伊万发来的信息，基尔伯特窃笑出声。他小时候救下的那只小黄鸟一直跟着他，也不怎么讨厌那只大熊，两人的头发都被它当成窝。

刚转头基尔伯特就看见肥啾在窗口啁啾啼啭。  
“你回来啦？那笨蛋肯定急死。”他为小鸟打开窗户。

但是肥啾锲而不舍地叫着，蹦到窗外的树枝上，又飞得更远，好像急着让基尔伯特跟上来。啾啾，啾啾。

基尔伯特抓起外套就跑。

伊万有轻微躁郁，手臂内侧有自虐的划痕，还有点暴力倾向，早几年基尔伯特吃够了苦头，但现在好多了。他承认自己有时候还挺喜欢伊万在床上的风格的。但是自杀或是登山事故又是另一回事了。也不要是车祸。狗屎。他不想看伊万的腿卡在岩缝里撕出骨头，或是被泡胀。

肥啾飞进了林子。他甚至不用特意跑得更近就能看到当年那棵枞树上他做的白色喷漆记号。

基尔伯特停下不跑了。小黄鸟焦急地叫着。

他拿出手机，拨打了搜救官的号码。但是没用了，伊万走了。他呆呆地听着质问声和林间的风捎来的鸟鸣和松涛。虽然可能是完全无意识地，但伊万抛下他，登上楼梯，去了甘甜的天国。

end. 

————————————————————

*萨提尔是狄俄尼索斯的伙伴，他们被认为是森林与大山中的一种半人半兽且地位稍低的神。普还是在嫌弃露是个乡下人嘛www然而。


End file.
